Just another day at Teikou
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: It was pretty well-established that only Nijimura Shuuzo, infamous captain of Teikou, could keep the Generation of Miracles in line. Especially when it involves a certain terrified phantom bluenette hiding under his jacket. [Hints of GoMxKuroko, brotherly Nijikuro] One-shot.


Disclaimer: LOL nope. I own nothing.

* * *

Nijimura didn't so much as flinch when he felt something zip into the safety of his jacket, shaking like a jelly. Instead, he just lifted his arm a little and allowed the trembling figure to nestle more comfortably at his side before placing it back down, occasionally patting said person when the trembles got slightly more violent.

And then...

"Kurokocchi!"

"Oi Tetsu!"

"Kuro-chinnnnn~~~ where are you~~~"

"Tetsu-kun where are you~"

"Kuroko, you know you can't hide forever."

"Tetsuya. Exactly what Shintarou has said."

Everyone glanced towards the direction of their captain, who was still calmly talking to Coach Shirogane while the Generation of Miracles burst into the court, seemingly hunting for the phantom sixth man in what was most probably another disastrous attempt at confessing to him.

From where he was seated in one corner (more like tied down), Haizaki snorted in disdain. All the fuss over one player whose stamina was terrible and just had the looks pretty enough to pass off as a girl if you put him in a dress.

Well, maybe he had that whole disappearing vibe working for him too. As much as Haizaki refused to admit it, he did have some amount of grudging respect for the pale bluenette, although he would sooner go bald than admit it.

He returned his attention to the chaos on the courts, glancing to the violent captain and the desperately-trying-to-stay-invisible-but-failing figure squished to his side, where he watched six figures look high and low on the court for the latter.

The wondrous Generation of Miracles, all gay for one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Of course, it was only so long that Nijimura could stay still before he had to return order to the courts. The six idiots had already ruined the practice regimen of the 2nd and 3rd stringers, and the last thing he needed was a full riot to break out.

But of course, it unfortunately meant that he had to bring Kuroko along with him, so when he stepped out into the court, eyes zoomed to the shaking figure underneath his jacket. "Alright, third stringers, 5 minutes break before we-" a terrified yelp and Nijimura's arm was out, his grip tight on Akashi's head while he calmly resumed giving orders. "go into unofficial matches. 2nd stringers, warm up and get your jerseys! As for the first stringers…" Nijimura's aura suddenly grew dark. "You all seem to be very energetic, so why not go 50 rounds on the track. _Now._ "

Akashi was still making a grabbing motion towards Kuroko, but Nijimura was still holding him off effortlessly. Everyone else sweatdropped as they watched Akashi hiss and growl at Nijimura, who merely spared him a glance before scowling at the remaining Generation of Miracles with his free hand raised into a fist.

The four of them sans Momoi dashed out of the courts instantly. No one hit harder than Nijimura after all. Haizaki was living proof of that, having been subjected to countless punches by Nijimura; it was a miracle that he was still alive and with bones intact no less.

"Kuroko." Nijimura lifted his jacket slightly to look into watery cobalt blue eyes, pale arms still clutching on to his jersey. Nijimura tightened his grip on Akashi's head as the redhead made to dash out to Kuroko. "Why don't you join Taguchi over there while I deal with Akashi?"

"Hands off me right now, Nijimura-san." Akashi was growling.

Nijimura ignored the demand and continued looking at Kuroko, who look at him hesitantly. Nijimura let out a slight chuckle and ruffled the bluenette's head. "Come on, go on. I won't let them catch you."

Glancing between a growling Akashi and his dependant captain, it wasn't hard for Kuroko to make his choice. With a nod, he slipped out from the jacket and made a quick dash to Taguchi, who caught him in his arms before shielding their smallest player from Akashi's line of sight.

"Nijimura-!"

Nijimura grabbed hold of the back of Akashi's jersey and promptly dragged the furious redhead out of the court, slamming the door shut behind him. Everyone shivered as they stared at the closed door, silently praying for Akashi and the remaining members of the Generation of Miracles. Only Heaven knew what kind of training Nijimura was going to have them go through.

Haizaki thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't on the receiving end of it for once.

The door opened again and Nijimura's booming voice could be heard amidst the dying groans.

"Someone get Haizaki out here too!"

Oh shit.

* * *

A/N: I always had this notion that Rainbow senpai probably adored Kuroko in his own way a lot. Like a older brother to a younger brother. This was inspired by some fanart that I saw floating around of Kuroko hiding underneath Nijimura's jacket with said person holding Akashi in place.

I just have a lot of brotherly Nijikuro feels. *gross sobbing*


End file.
